1. Field
This disclosure relates to a conductive paste, and an electronic device and a solar cell including an electrode formed using the conductive paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells have attracted much attention as a potentially infinite but pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell includes p-type and n-type semiconductors and produces electrical energy when solar light energy is absorbed in a photoactive layer of the semiconductors and produces electron-hole pairs (“EHP”), and then the electrons and holes are respectively transferred to the n-type and p-type semiconductors and collected in each electrode.
A solar cell is desirably as efficient as possible for the production of electrical energy from solar energy. In order to improve this efficiency, it needs to effectively absorb light with less loss to produce as many electron-hole pairs as possible, and then collect the produced charges without substantial loss.
An electrode of a solar cell may be manufactured using a screen-printing method using a conductive paste. However, commercially available electrodes have undesirable resistive losses. Accordingly there remains a need for an improved paste which provides a solar cell electrode having more efficient charge collection.